finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Carpenter
Nora Carpenter is one of the survivors in Final Destination 2. She is the mother of Tim Carpenter. Nora is the third survivor to die. Biography Nora resides somewhere in New York. Nora is a widow living alongside her son Tim. She is shown to be sensitive, realistic, and barely snobbish. She and her son have a special bond with each other after her husband died four years prior the accident. Final Destination 2 When Kimberly suffers a premonition of the pile up, she wound up blocking traffic, as well as several other motorists. Nora was busy wondering what was going on when the crash occurred, surprising her son and herself. After the crash, she and her son were interrogated and released from custody. Nora didn't believe the survivors when they said the survivors of F light 180 died one by one, and it's just like what's happening to them. Nora called what they were saying as "crap" and later told her somewhat concerned son that it is not true, and some people just need some 're-wiring'. The next day, she and her son went to a dentist's office for a routine check-up, where Tim became another one of Death's victims once he was crushed by a glass pane. After his death, Nora became devastated, no longer caring whether or not she died. She later went to plan Tim's funeral after the meeting in Officer Burke's apartment. 'Death' Nora was standing in an elevator with Eugene Dix and an old man carrying prosthetic limbs when Officer Burke called her phone. Startled, she dropped it, bending down to pick it up. Burke told her that a "man with hooks" was going to kill her, scared by the old man, unaware that her hair was caught on the prosthetic limbs. As she walked forward, the hooks held her back and restrained her from moving, causing her to panic. Alth ough Eugene and the man try to untangle her hair, she runs out the elevator. Her head is jerked around and the doors slam on her neck, slowly moving up to the next floor. (Due to Clear pressing the down button on the elevator moments ago) Nora's body is lifted into the air as she struggles to get out. Eugene tried to open the door buttons, but they spark, burning his hand. The elevator gets stuck because her head is pinned under the ceiling of the other floor and continues to move up, pressing down on Nora's neck. While Eugene and the old man pull Nora's head inward, Clear and survivor Kat Jennings pull Nora's body outward from the lift. As Kat, Clear, Eugene and the old man desperately try to get her free, the elevator continues to jerk upwards, forcing Nora to cough up blood. After several attempts, her neck was crushed by the doors, decapitating her. Signs/Clues *Rory sees a shadow of a man carrying hooks. *Nora was nearly electrocuted in a puddle at the dentist's office that was in contact with an electric wire's prongs, but a pigeon crashing through a window causing her to move before the water becomes electrified. *Nora told Kimberly that, after her husband and son died, she was okay with accepting death. Ironically enough, right before she is decapitated, she can be heard screaming "I don't wanna die". *Nora told Kimberly she had a funeral to plan. *The elevator that got Rory's shoe stuck in between the doors was the same elevator that got Nora's head stuck. *After Nora's death, the elevator indicated it was going up one floor, implying Death had claimed another victim. *Nora was supposed to be the fifth (or sixth; it depends if it was her son first) to die, but death decided to go backwards and made her third. *Clear and Kat did not realize they are making it worse as Eugene and the man are also pulling her head up when they were pulling her body down. *The elevator that Nora was hanging from was the 3rd floor. The arrow next to the 3 made it look like a 13. *When Rory took the elevator up to Burke's apartment, "Rocky Mountain High" is playing as elevator music. This song played during the death of Valerie Lewton. *Eugene told Kimberly his head didn't released after morning. Trivia *Nora's death appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination''. *Clear is partially at fault for Nora's death. Eugene and Nora were riding the elevator to the L level to leave Officer Burke's apartment, which is on the third floor. After seeing the sign of a man with hooks, Clear runs to the elevator, pressing the down button, but then decides to take the stairs. It was because of this that the elevator, after stopping at the L level, ascended upwards to reach the 3rd floor where Clear pressed the elevator button, and ultimately severing Nora's head. (Eugene tried pressing the elevator buttons in the elevator itself, but Death broke it) *After Tim's death, Nora became depressed and didn't care about whether she died or not, deciding to accept her fate if she were to die. Right before the elevator severed her head, she begged, "I don't wanna die!" *Nora is very similar to George Lanter from The Final Destination. Both of they're spouses and child had died before them, and were okay with death killing them, and being in heaven with they're family. *Nora's death is based from a real life death by Dr. Hitoshi Nikaidoh, a surgical resident at a Houston Hospital, was decapitated by a malfunctioning elevator in 2003. The doctor's shoulders were pinned by the doors, which then allowed the ceiling to sliced-off the most of his head as the elevator continued to move upwards. *Her role is similar to Samantha Lane from The Final Destination, being a mother. Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Carpenter, Nora Category:Mothers